parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack O'Lantern Hears a Who
The Misfits' movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who!" is a 2009 Canadian direct-to-video musical animated film, written and directed by Ralphie Gothel, distributed by The Misfits, and the fifth film produced by Breno Pictures and Maiky Disney Animation Studios. Cast *Jack O'Lantern (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Horton, The Elephant *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Mayor Ned McDodd *Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Sour Kangaroo *Manny Rivera (as El Tigre) (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Rudy Kangaroo *Robin (Young Justice) as JoJo McDodd *Buck (Home on the Range) as Morton the Mouse *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Sally O'Malley *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue *Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Vlad Vladikoff *King Neptune (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Councilman *Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Jessica Quilligan *Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Tommy *Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Katie *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Glummox Child *Porky Pig (with Bugs Bunny as an extra) (Looney Tunes) as Bunny Vlad *Various Humans as Whoville Citizens *Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Mrs. Quilligan *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as Glummox Mom *Megara (Hercules) as Miss Yelp *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Yummo Wickersham *Various Sharks as Wickersham Brothers *Various Characters as Nool Animals Plot Summary A dust speck is dislodged from its obscure place and sent adrift through the Jungle of Nool. At the same time, Jack O'Lantern the pumpkin pie (Jim Carrey), the jungle's eccentric nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire society of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he places it atop of a clover. Jack finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, the Whos, led by Fred Jones, Jr. (Steve Carell). He has a wife, Daphne (Amy Poehler), 96 daughters (whose names all begin with the letter H), and one teenage son named Robin (Jesse McCartney). Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, Robin doesn't want to be the next mayor, and because he's so scared of disappointing his father, never speaks. Once Jack begins carrying the speck with him, the city starts experiencing strange phenomena (earthquakes and changes in the weather), and the Fred finds his attempts to caution Whoville challenged by the Town Council, led by the opportunistic yet condescending King Neptune (Dan Fogler). After he makes contact with Jack, the Fred finds out from Belle (Isla Fisher) that Whoville will be destroyed if Jack does not find a "safer, more stable home". Jack resolves (with the help of his best friend Buck (Seth Rogen) to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The head of the jungle, the Sarah Ravencroft (Carol Burnett), disbelieving Jack's beliefs and resenting him for overshadowing her authority, attempts several times to demand that Jack give up the speck, but Horton ignores her demands. Also taking force toward Jack are the Angry Sharks, a group of sharks who love making misery. Eventually, the Sarah enlists a evil named Jafar (Will Arnett) to get rid of the speck by force. Syndrome manages to steal the clover away from Jack and drops it into a massive field of identical pink clovers, causing an apocalyptic tremor in Whoville. After unsuccessfully picking nearly 3,000,000 radio, Jack eventually recovers the radio (exactly the 3,000,000th radio). Sarah eventually finds out (thanks by Mama Mousekewitz (Jaime Pressly) that Jack still has the speck, and decides to rally the jungle community into fighting Jack, saying that Jack's goal will lead to anarchy. Upon cornering him, the Sarah offers Jack an escape from punishment by renouncing Whoville's existence. When Jack refuses, in spite of his heartfelt speech, Sarah orders the animals to rope and cage him, and to have the speck and the Whos destroyed in a pot of boiling beezlenut oil. The Fred enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here!", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them, assisted by Robin's "Symphonophone", an invention which creates a huge musical contribution (which reveales that Robin's "true" pation is music), but still fails to penetrate the surface of the speck. As Jack lies beaten and captured, Sarah easily takes the radio, and releases it. Meanwhile, Robin grabs the horn used to project Jack's voice, runs up the highest tower and screams "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier just seconds before the speck hits the oil. Sarah's son, Manny Rivera (Josh Flitter) grabs the radio and returns it to Jack. The animals finally hear the Whos and realize the truth and isolate Sarah for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Jack even forgives the devastated Sarah, and she befriends him with a makeshift umbrella for Whoville. Here, the people of Whoville and the animals of Nool gather in song and recite the chorus from "And I Can't Fight This Feeling". The film ends with the narrator (Charles Osgood) revealing that the Jungle of Nool, or rather Earth, is just one speck, like Whoville, among numerous others, floating in outer space. Transcript Transcript may be viewed here.Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Parody Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie-Spoofs Category:The Mizfitz Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz